halofandomcom-20200222-history
Odd One Out
Odd One Out is one of the seven short films comprising the anime adaptation of the Halo universe, Halo Legends.Halo.Bungie.Org - Halo Legends: Polite Questions Answered HereIGN.com - SDCC 09: Halo Legends In-Depth Odd One Out is a non-canon and satirical interpretation of the franchise, featuring SPARTAN-1337. Summary 1337 falls off a Pelican onto the surface of the planet below. While still in orbit, the ship's Captain/CO is informed of this. John-117 assures him that "this sort of thing" happens to 1337 all the time. But that he was trained with the best and there is no need for worry. Yet, Cortana expresses a concern for the Spartan. Back on the surface, 1337 sees he's been left behind and tries to get the Pelican to stop and pick him up in vain when he discovers three children standing behind him. They think he is a robot, while 1337 attempts to explain to them that he is a SPARTAN and not a robot. Sap tries to tell 1337 that he shouldn't stand where 1337 was with Pom explaining it wasn't safe. 1337 is agitated at them ignoring him until he turns around and ends up being half swallowed by the kid's T-Rex. Sap throws a stick, causing the T-Rex to spit 1337 out of his mouth and fetch the stick. Just as 1337 is getting up, the T-Rex crushes him. While on High Charity, Truth sends Pluton, a genetically modified Jiralhanae, to kill John-117. The planet is revealed to be Cronkee, fourth planet in the Unicorn system. Truth orders Pluton to the planet, and after initial confusion over how to exit the Council chamber, the Brute does so, prompting Truth to sigh "I need a vacation..." Back on the planet, 1337 is attempting to make contact with John-117, still annoyed at the children who are following him. When Pluton lands, he tells the kids to escape and engages Pluton in a battle. He eventually gets knocked out after Pluton used his weapon, but the fight ends when it starts to rain. May and Guy look at the wreckage as Pluton runs off until the two meet with the children and ask them what happened. Pom explains their encounter with the SPARTAN and the Jiralhanae. Guy tells them that they'll take care of it, but May thinks otherwise. After more debate 1337 appears and is ready to fight again. May and Guy tell 1337 about 'Momma' and how she fought off bird headed pirates once, and told 1337 that they could help. 1337 hesitates but then agrees when they engage Pluton in a difficult battle. When Pluton starts to charge up again, SPARTAN-1337 distracted the Jiralhanae by shouting, "Hey, what the heck is that?!" to make their escape. Suddenly, the crashed ship that SPARTAN-1337 found earlier creates a Slipspace rupture. The ship fires a MAC at Pluton, causing him to be thrown into the rupture. Soon after, the ship re-establishes radio communication, which is later received by Cortana. John-117 says he'll try to contact 1337 when Cortana says that there's another AI living on the planet. John-117 stops to allow Cortana to explain that she was just tinkering with the slipspace drive. When asked by John-117 if he should collect the AI, Cortana then tells him not to. May, Guy, Loo, Sap, and Pom return home and tell Momma about their adventure. 1337 looks back at the ship one last time before starting to walk, being contacted by John-117. John-117 orders him to head to the rendezvous point asap. Just as a shadow consumes 1337, 1337 confirms and tells John-117 he might be a little late as a pterodactyl carries him off. Pluton is found to be embedded in a Halo. Transcript The scene shows a modified Halcyon-class cruiser in orbit around Cronkee. The scene changes to the upper atmosphere, where a figure tumbled end over end, eventually hitting the ground, creating a huge crater. Meanwhile, the UNSC Loadmaster is confused as to what just happened and reports this to the ship. *'Loadmaster': What? He slipped and fell? *'Cortana': 1337, wasn't it? *'Captain Jacob Keyes': Do you think he'll be okay? *'John-117': This kind of thing happens to him all the time. Well, 1337 is still a SPARTAN. He's been trained with the best of them. There's no need for concern. *'Captain Jacob Keyes:' If you say so, John-117. *'Cortana': It wouldn't be the first time he fell off a Pelican. *'John-117': Hmm. *'Cortana': Still, I am a little worried. *'John-117': Yeah... Meanwhile, on the planet's surface, 1337 is a little less calm... *'SPARTAN-1337': Oh no! SPARTAN-1337 sprints out of the crater and tries to attract the attention of the quickly receding Pelican. *'SPARTAN-1337': Hey! Wait for me! Come back! Don't leave me behind! I'm gonna have to rendezvous with them somewhere. The SPARTAN looks up, noticing that three children, Loo, Sap and Pom, dressed in caveman garb, are watching him. *'SPARTAN-1337': Huh? I wonder if these natives are dangerous. *'Pom': Hey look at that! It's the junky old robot that fell! *'SPARTAN-1337': Hah-ha! I'm not some junky robot! Even if you don't wanna know, I'll tell you who I am! I am one of the strongest warriors in space! I am SPARTAN-1337! *'Sap': I wouldn't stand there if I were you. *'Pom': It's not very safe. *'SPARTAN-1337': (Thinking) How dare they ignore my awesome heroism... (Outloud) Fear not! I am the strongest warrior in the kno... (Sees a T-Rex approaching him quickly)...oh no... The T-Rex grabs 1337 with its mouth, shaking him left and right like a chew toy. While 1337 struggles in the dinosaur's maw. Sap throws a stick, causing the dinosaur to spit the SPARTAN out. *'SPARTAN-1337': (Gets up, painfully)...I'm fine. Just a few... (Gets stepped on by the T-Rex) dents! The T-Rex fetches drops the stick at the children's feet. The dinosaur holds Loo's hand. *'Sap': He doesn't really get along with strangers all that much. SPARTAN-1337 lies trampled in the dinosaur's footprint. Meanwhile, in the Council Chambers in High Charity, the Prophet of Truth contemplates the SPARTANs. *'High Prophet of Truth': So. Where is the accursed group of SPARTANs? *'Intelligence Officer': On Cronkee. The fourth planet of the Unicorn System. *'High Prophet of Truth': Excellent. This is the perfect opportunity to show those SPARTANs a thing or two about Covenant power! Bring out...Pluton! *'Intelligence Officer': Yes sir! Out of the floor, Pluton, a modified Jiralhanae cyborg, is produced. *'High Prophet of Truth': Yes! It is the finest bio-warrior ever created! Now, go to the planet Cronkee and demonstrate our might! *'Intelligence Officer': But Pluton's weapons are still in the experimental stage! *'High Prophet of Truth': They'll be enough to vanquish the humans. Don't you think a real battle will be the best way to conduct out little test? *'Intelligence Officer': If that is what you wish. *'High Prophet of Truth': I will get you at long last, John-117! Now, go Pluton! *'Pluton': Gragh? *'High Prophet of Truth': Not "gragh"! Go destroy them! Pluton roars and charges...towards the Prophet of Truth.' *'High Prophet of Truth': No! Not over here! He's over that way, he's over there! *'Pluton': Huh? *'High Prophet of Truth': Don't "huh" me. Go that way! *'Pluton': Hraaaaargh! Pluton turns and charges out the right way. The encounter leaves Truth exacerbated. *'High Prophet of Truth': I need a vacation... Pluton deploys from High Charity and uses a slipspace jump to get to Cronkee. Meanwhile, 1337 attempts to contact John-117, but gets nothing but static. *'SPARTAN-1337': Chief? Respond please. Can you hear me? Chief? Over? (mutters something inaudible) Hello? Can you hear me? *'Pom': We can hear you. Behind 1337, Loo, Sap, Pom and the dinosaur have apparently followed 1337. *'SPARTAN-1337': Not you. And I thought I told you to stop following me! *'Sap': Robot! Look! *'SPARTAN-1337': I told you I'm not a robot. The supersoldier looks to the sky, where unnatural stormclouds can be seen exuding electricity. Suddenly, the sphere seen leaving High Charity earlier drops out of slipspace and lands. 1337 approaches the crater. *'SPARTAN-1337': What is that? *'Sap': Sure is a lot of junk falling from the sky today! The sphere unfolds, revealing it to be Pluton's armor. Pluton roars. *'SPARTAN-1337': Covenant?! It's dangerous! Get out of here! As far as you can! *'Sap': Okay! Pluton sees 1337 and attacks. It leaps into the air and fires a powerful new energy weapon. The SPARTAN pulls out and deploys a Bubble Shield, like the one seen in the ''Starry Night trailer. The children flee on the dinosaur as SPARTAN-1337 recieves several blows from Pluton's fists. As the SPARTAN is thrown against a boulder, Pluton fires another plasma round. 1337 draws his assault rifle and fires at the oncoming ball to no avail. The shot is so powerful that it shatters the boulder. Pluton grabs the SPARTAN. Energy ripples across Pluton's armour. The SPARTAN beats down on the Jiralhanae's fist, to no end.'' *'SPARTAN-1337': No. Stop it. Stop it. Pluton releases the SPARTAN as the energy discharges into a massive explosion. The SPARTAN deploys another Bubble Shield. The explosion tears apart rocks and boulders easily as 1337's shield fails. Pluton roars once more. Meanwhile, May and Guy look down into the resulting crater. Rain begins to fall as the two check in on Loo, Sap and Pom. 1337 lies unconscious against a rock. *'Guy': Are you guys all right? *'Sap': Hey, look! It's big brother. *'Pom': And big sister. *'Guy': Any of you guys know what that thing is out there? It looks like he almost blew up the whole mountain range. *'Pom': He fell from the sky! Then all of a sudden he and this big giant monkey started going nuts! *'Guy': Don't worry, your big brother's going to take care of it. *'Sap': Yeah, well, he might be a little tougher than you think. *'Guy': Yeah, well, we don't have much choice. We just have to try our best. *'May': Yeah, you might lose. *'Guy': Huh? Why would you say that? Give me some credit, will ya? *'May': It must have been scary. Are you sure you're okay? *'Loo': I'm kinda hungry. *'Guy': Alright, let's do this. May smiles at Loo. Meanwhile, the rain stops and SPARTAN-1337 regains consciousness. *'SPARTAN-1337': I'm not gonna lose. No way can I lose. I am SPARTAN-1337! The SPARTAN gets up and looks over the devastated mountain range. *'SPARTAN-1337': No-one else will say it, so I will. The fact that I never give up is one of my good points! Meanwhile, the children also notice the rain stopping. *'Pom': Hey, look. The rain's stopped. SPARTAN-1337 appears just outside the cave. *'Pom': The robot's back! The SPARTAN sees something in the distance. *'SPARTAN-1337': What is that? *'Guy': Apparently, they used to travel between the stars with that. *'SPARTAN-1337': An old UNSC frigate. It must have crash-landed here. *'May': I heard we were all born inside it. *'Guy': Mama raised us all by herself. *'SPARTAN-1337': Mama? May, Guy and SPARTAN-1337 move down to the crater in front of the UNSC Frigate. *'SPARTAN-1337': You kids should stay behind. This is my fight. *'Guy': Don't worry about it. We may not look it, but we're pretty tough. *'May': But we're no match for Mama. *'SPARTAN-1337': Mama, huh? *'Guy': When we were still little, Mama fought off a bunch of bird-headed pirates by herself. *'SPARTAN-1337': That sounds like one heck of a mama. But you know what? Pluton looks up and sees the three. 1337 throws away his assault rifle. *'SPARTAN-1337': I'm one heck of a mama myself! Pluton moves to beat the three with his fists. May and Guy use advanced martial arts techniques to beat off Pluton's blows. Meanwhile, the SPARTAN runs to builds up speed, concentrating the kinetic energy into his own fist. The blow knocks Pluton off his feet, while May and Guy are shocked at the SPARTAN's strength. All three pant heavily. *'SPARTAN-1337': I did it. I did it! Electricity lances across the ground. Pluton is building up power for his explosive attack. *'SPARTAN-1337': Huh? Oh no! *'Guy': We'll be done for if he reaches full strength! We gotta stop him! *'May': Yeah, and that's gonna be the hard part! *'Guy': Less talk more action! Guy leaps into action again. Pluton builds up a massive energy concentration in his throat and fires it at Guy, who panics and make an air dodge to avoid the attack. May steps on a log and grabs it. The pulse, however, hits 1337 instead. May attacks Pluton holding the log, while Guy attempts to once again attack Pluton's fists, but both are repelled easily and sent flying. 1337 tries his punch again, as Pluton matches it easily. The two punches make contact, causing a massive explosion for some reason. While Pluton is unfazed, 1337 is thrown back to where May and Guy are recovering. *'Guy': This isn't good. He won't budge! *'May': We're totally screwed! *'Guy': What else can we do? *'SPARTAN-1337': We're doomed. *'Both': Well don't jinx us! *'SPARTAN-1337': I'm just kidding! We gotta do something. Pluton once again builds up energy for his explosive attack. *'SPARTAN-1337': Oh! Hey! What the hell is that? May and Guy look. They realise that the supersoldier's best idea was to create a distraction. *'Guy': There's no way he's going to fall for that! Pluton obliviously looks for the distraction. *'May': He did fall for it! *'SPARTAN-1337': He did? He did! Now let's get out of here! Pluton realises he's been duped and clearly isn't happy about it. Meanwhile, on the destroyed frigate, a holotank powers up. Cortana senses the activity. The entity identfies Pluton and produces a shockwave that sends him flying into the air. *'SPARTAN-1337': Whoa. What's happening? The Frigate's systems power up. The entire hull glows in a rainbow spectrum. *'SPARTAN-1337': No way. Is that a slipspace rupture? The ship fires a rainbow-coloured beam which engulfs Pluton and generates a slipspace hole. The ship fires a round from its MAC Cannon, propelling Pluton into the rupture. The ship then shuts down. *'Guy': That was Mama. *'May': I told you no-one was a tough as Mama. 1337 looks back to the frigate. On the Halcyon-class, a technician reports in. *'Technician': Master Chief! Radio contact has been re-established. *'John-117': Good. I'll try to contact 1337. *'Cortana': There's another AI living on this planet. *'John-117': What? *'Cortana': I've lost contact with it, but I'm pretty sure I just felt it just tinkering with the slipspace drive. She's another AI, it seems, just like I am. *'John-117': But why here? You want me to collect her? *'Cortana': No, let's not do that. It's an old AI construct; you might say something of an antique. She seems... *'John-117': Seems what? *'Cortana': Happy. If I'm understanding correctly, she seems to be happy here. Hm. The five children return home. While not seen on camera, the five converse with Mama. *'All': We're home! *'Mama': Were you playing as cavemen again? You really do like that game. *'Pom': Mama, you're not going to believe what happened today! *'Mama': Alright, alright. You can tell me all about that later. *'Guy': Mama, just what did you do back there? *'Mama': That's not important right now. By the way, dinner's ready. *'Loo': I'm hungry. *'Mama': I thought so. Now go wash your hands. *'All': Okay! *'Mama': And clean behind your ears! Meanwhile, 1337 looks back at the UNSC Frigate. He walks away with his rifle over his shoulder. He finally establishes contact with the Chief. *'SPARTAN-1337': Mama... *'John-117 (COM)': Can you hear me, 1337? Come in, 1337! *'SPARTAN-1337 (COM)': This is 1337. I hear you clearly, sir. *'John-117 (COM)': Head to the rendezvous point immediately. Rendezvous ASAP! *'SPARTAN-1337': Huh? A dark shaddow appears behind SPARTAN. He stops and turns, before he is grabbed and carried off by a pterodactyl. *'SPARTAN-1337': Roger that, sir, but I might run a little late! Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Pluton can be seen...save for his head, which is buried in the side of a Halo ring. *'Pluton': Guh? Appearances Characters *SPARTAN-1337 *John-117 *Cortana *Loo *Sap *Pom *Guy *May *Mama *Pluton *Prophet of Truth *Jacob Keyes Organizations *Covenant Empire *United Nations Space Command *SPARTAN-II Program Locations *High Charity *Cronkee Species *Human *Jiralhanae *San'Shyuum *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pterodactyl *Kig-Yar Equipment *Bubble Shield Trivia *Odd One Out made many references to Toei's popular Dragon Ball anime series, such as the Pluton muttering "Kamehameha" when he grabbed SPARTAN-1337 and SPARTAN-1337 being grabbed by a pterodactyl at the end of the episode, as well as Pluton's arrival on the planet in a spherical capsule that leaves a fairly large crater upon landing. *It is hinted that "Mama" fought off Kig-yar when establishing the planet as her home. The most likely explanation for Covenant being on the planet is that they were trying to collect the AI. **"Mama's" attack that defeated Pluton heavily suggests that she is the AI. *When SPARTAN-1337 activates his Bubble Shield he does so in the same manner as John-117 in the Starry Night trailer for Halo 3. *The name of the episode, "Odd One Out," may be an inspired by the 1957 book "Odd Girl Out," or just the fact it is the only non-canon episode. *Ironically, SPARTAN-1337 number means, "elite" in leet speek, (which is swapping numbers for letters to create messages of varying complexity), and SPARTAN-1337 experiences much bad luck during the episode. *'7' is referenced in SPARTAN-1337's codename 1+3+3='7'. *'''7 '''is again referenced since there are only '''7 '''residents of planet Cronkee spoken of in the episode, including Mama and the dinosaur. *Guy and May seem to possess superhuman strength, agility, durability and speed that only a Spartan could have. Gallery File:Children - Odd One Out.png|Loo, Sap and Pom. File:Firin mah laser - Odd One Out.png|Pluton charging his attack. Also a reference to the Shoop Da Whoop meme. File:Guy and May - Odd One Out.png|Guy and May preparing to attack. Sources Category:Halo Legends Category:Non-canon content